


Le Jour J

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le pire de tout, c'était la robe. Blanche, bien entendue."</p><p>Fic écrite pour 31_jours (communauté LJ) sur le thème "Mariage".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Jour J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Machan Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Machan+Valentine).



> Rien à moi.
> 
> Eh ben ça faisait un chtit bout de temps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux. Mais ils ne sont pas à moi pour autant... ni même à Machan à qui j'offre cette fic (penser à la lui donner, penseeeeeer...)

Le pire de tout, c'était la robe. Blanche, bien entendue. Elle n'aurait été noire que si AKABANE avait du la porter. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Heureusement. Kurodo aurait été partant, sans aucun doute, mais les trois quarts, non, la totalité de l'assistance auraient perris d'une attaque cardiaque.

Blanche, et... très courte. Forcément, c'était Heaven qui la portait. Avec elle, même des vêtements de bonne soeur paraissaient très courts.

Donc, Heaven portait une robe blanche très courte, mais elle n'était pas la mariée.

Il n'y avait pas de mariée.

Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses bien pires.

Comme Heaven, donc, et sa robe, et sa mine enjôleuse, qui partirait sans doute avec deux ou trois cavaliers au bras.

Comme Emishi, qui s'était improvisé jongleur et avait déjà cassé six assiettes.

Comme Natsumi, qui en avait cassé six autres par excès de zèle.

Comme Pore, qui remettait ses lunettes sur son nez dans un tic à faire stresser même les plus calmes.

Comme Kazuki qui, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, n'était pas en robe, mais en costard-cravate. Et ça, ça choquait.

Comme Jubei, qui était tombé sur le gâteau.

Comme Ginji, qui y était tombé aussi, mais dans un autre sens du therme.

Comme Kagami, trop parfait.

Comme Ban, qui critiquait tout et n'importe quoi.

Comme...

Comme Akabane. Resplendissant dans son costume noir. Avec un sourire éclatant.

... non, le sourire d'Akabane ne pouvait être éclatant...

Avec un sourire dérangeant.

Qui le déshabillait du regard.

Lui, Shido, anciennement futur marié...

* * *

... qui se réveilla en sursaut.

"Foutu cauchemar..."

Si Kurodo, allongé à côté de lui, s'était également réveillé, il ne le montrait pas.

Le Beastmaster se leva et alla chercher la fraîcheur de la cuisine.

Au passage, ses yeux croisèrent le calendrier et s'aggrandirent d'effroi.

Une date était entourée en rouge et soulignée trois fois. La date du jour même.

En gros y était inscrit "MARIAGE".

FIN


End file.
